I Never Knew it Would Happen---A Dirty Sleepover story
by EBro912
Summary: Ethan goes over a sleepover, not expecting much. But after a game of truth or dare starts, he realizes what's going to happen tonight.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This story is for 16+ only. All characters are fictional, any relation to real peoples are purely coincidental. The story is fictional as well and was created for entertainment purposes only. I also want to say that this is my first story I've ever written on here, so please remember that I tried to make it good but I'm not good at this…

Thank you and enjoy!

I didn't expect anything to happen at this sleepover I was going to. The two girls I was sleeping over with, and their cousin, so I guess 3 girls, weren't much of the kinky, girly, look-at-my-boobs kind of girls. They were cute, that's for sure. But still I had only gotten one nude out of them, and it was when there was barely anything there, so it was basically looking at my chest. (Yes I am a boy)The first girl is Hannah, the one who sent me the nude. She's around my height, 5'7" ish, with curly dirty blonde hair and average boobs, but still somehow an A cup. The second one, Beverly, is very short for her age, we are all 15, at a height of only 4'10", but with bigger boobs than Hannah, B cups. I could tell they were perfectly round judging by how she looked in a bikini. She also had this little butt that is still nice and firm, but sadly I had never gotten very close to it. Finally there's Angela, the cousin of Hannah. She is the tallest one of us, who also has B size boobs but still very big and would probably be a delight to get my hands on. Now that I've got that out of the way, I can continue with the story. When I got to Hannah's house, I realized they were waiting for me at the door. As I got out of the car and got out my stuff, Hannah ran out and met me. "Hey Ethan! Glad you could make it!" "Thanks." I said, "What are we gonna do today?" She shrugged, and I waved as my mom drove off. As I went inside, Hannah instructed me to put my stuff in her room. "Are we really all gonna sleep in your room?" I asked. "Sure! It's only 4 people." She replied. As I put my things down, I noticed Hannah's mom watching us. "Well good afternoon!" I said politely. "Good afternoon to you too Ethan! How's your sister doing?" She replied. I told her everything was good, and she left the room. "My parents are going out for tonight and my brother is on a trip for school, so we'll have the house all to ourselves…" She grinned with a devilish smile. I smiled. "Oh stop it, what's gonna happen, we're gonna have a pillow fight?" I said sarcastically. We went into the living room, where Beverly and Angela were sitting, watching TV. I immediately noticed Beverly had on a quite revealing shirt, and Angela was wearing yoga pants, which I was secretly dying to see when she was standing up. "Well how are you fine ladies today" I said in an accent. They giggled and replied, "Very well, thank you." We heard the garage door open and close, signaling that Hannah's parents were gone for the rest of the night. The girls started gigging, and I could already imagine me having to sit through them painting their nails and talking about their favorite singers, and I grimaced at the thought. "Let's play Scrabble!" Angela suggested, and I exhaled a sigh of relief. I'm not good at Scrabble, but it's definitely better than the other things they could've done.

"I win!" Beverly shouted as she danced around the room. After a grueling 2 hour match, a winner had finally been declared. We had a lot of fights on spelling and we had to crack open a dictionary a few times. I stretched and suggested we should get in our pajamas. They all agreed and went into Hannahs room to change. I shook my head. _Girls…_ I muttered as I went into the bathroom to change into my shorts and t-shirt, which is what I wear to bed. After a quick piss, I took a long hard look in the mirror. _What's gonna happen tonight?_ I wondered. _Is anything good gonna happen? Am I gonna get to see anything nice?_ I splashed my face with water and heard more giggling from the family room. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, unsure what would happen later tonight…


	2. Chapter 2

Make sure you read Chapter 1 before this chapter for the characters and other info!

I walked out of the bathroom and into the family room, and I noticed they were all sitting on the floor criss-cross. "What's going on here?" I asked. "We're gonna play a game again!" Angela said. Hannah nodded and added "Truth or dare!" I took a sharp breath. This is what I've been waiting for! But what if they think I'm a perv, I bet nothing juicy will go on, they never do anything like that… I thought to myself. Sighing, I sat down and said "well? Any rules?".

"Let's make it so if you pick a dare, you have to do the dare, no questions asked." Beverly said. "Let's make this truly risky" "We should also make it that if the Truth is too embarrassing and you don't wanna answer, you have to take a dare instead." Hannah said. I pretended to think it over. "Seems fair enough" I finally answered, but I wanted to make it even more fun. "Let's make it a point system! You do a the truth/dare, and you get a point, and whoever has the least amount of points at the end has to drink a smoothie and the winner gets to pick what's in it!" All the girls giggled, and said "We're in!" "I'm so gonna win this thing, get ready to drink that smoothie Ethan." Beverly taunted at me. I rolled my eyes at her.. "Who's first?" I asked. "I'll go first" Angela said. She looked at the three of us, deciding who to pick. "Ummm….Beverly! Truth or dare?" she asked. As expected, she said "truth!", giggling in the process. Angela thought for a moment, then asked her "What would you rather do, kiss a snake or eat a spider?" I silently groaned, as this was the opposite of what my brain wanted. I actually had a pretty solid boner, and was trying my best to hide it from the girls' view. "I guess I would rather kiss a snake, as long as it wasn't poisonous" Beverly replied. She then turned to Hannah and said "truth or dare?" Once more, as expected, Hannah picked a truth. Why do girls always pick truths? I thought. Beverly grinned and said "if you could kiss anyone but your crush who would it be?" My head shot up, finally finding a little hope that this could turn in the right direction. "Well obviously not Ethan." She replied, giggling. "Haha, very funny" I said, rolling my eyes. "I guess I would kiss that Shawn kid, he's cute…" She finally answered, with a notable tone in her voice. She turned to me and asked "Truth or dare, Ethan" I took the opportunity and grasped it. "Dare" I replied, a little too quick. Noticing this, her eyes slowly made their way down my body to my hands, which were "causally" covering my manhood peeking through my shorts. "Well for starters, take away your hands from your shorts" she said grinning. I immediately went pale. "Um…if…if you say so…" I said nervously. I slowly took one hand away, hesitating with the other, and I finally moved it to my side. The girls didn't say much, mostly stared. Then they looked at each other and started laughing. "Whacha got there Ethan?" Beverly said, laughing. "Very funny guys, someone ask someone else please…" I said sheepishly, as red as a strawberry. Wiping tears from their eyes, Angela finally said "isn't it your turn Ethan?" "Oh yeah…" I said. Should I make my move? Well I'm probably never gonna get an opportunity like this again, might as well give it a shot… I thought. Taking a deep breath, I said "Angela, truth or dare?" Thinking, she finally replied "might as well spice it up a bit, dare!" By now, my raging boner had taken control of my mind, and I decided to start it off a bit funny. "I dare you to get up against the wall and twerk for 30 seconds!" I said. Hannah and Beverly were open mouthed, and glanced over to Angela for a response. She looked shocked at first, then mustering up her courage, said "Fine! A dares a dare!" She got up and went over to the wall, put up her hands, and started awkwardly shaking her butt. She had never twerked before, but after a few seconds she really got the hang of it. Just seeing her ass jiggle around in her yoga pants made my boner even harder. I took a double take, in disbelief that this was actually happening. It took all my strength not to whip out my phone and take a video of the beauty before me, but I held back. When the 30 seconds were up, I said "t-t-times up", mumbling like an oaf. She sat down, panting, looked at us, a look of embarrassment and a little triumph in it. She turned to Hannah and said "truth or dare." Hannah, obviously still taking in what just happened, swallowed and said "well if you did a dare, I guess I'll do one too." Angela thought about this for a while, as we sat there in very awkward silence for what seemed ages. After a while Angela said "I dare you to take off your shirt" Now I had already seen Hannah's boobs, but that was a long time ago, and I barely remembered it anymore. I was surprised to see she didn't even hesitate, as stripped off her shirt, revealing a white lace bra which made her look surprisingly sexy. It was obviously made for sleeping and nighttime wear. She turned to Beverly and said "truth or dare" "truth" Beverly said yet again. Hannah, without hesitation, said "if you had to jack off Ethan's cock right now, would you?" I was truly take aback this time, and so was Beverly. "I…uh…I" she stammered. "I guess so…" she said, barely audible. My confidence skyrocketed there, I had secretly had a crush on Beverly for a while, but I didn't want to ruin this moment. "Truth or dare" she asked me. Once again I said "dare" wanting to see where this would go. Thinking hard, Beverly said "I dare you to take off your shorts." I was kinda ready for this, so I slid off my shorts, which made my cock even more viewable to the girls, and by their expressions I know they noticed too. Suddenly I had a very devilish idea. Something so sinister my cock twitched in anticipation. I grinned and causally asked, "can I do one group dare? Pleeeease?" They were shocked by this, and huddled up and whispered among themselves. After a while they broke apart, and Beverly said "fine, what is this group dare?" Putting my plan into work, I said to the three of them "I dare you all to only take dares for the rest of the game!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, make sure you read chapters 1 and 2 first! Thanks!

They gasped, but immediately calmed themselves. "Alright" Hannah said. "Dares for the rest of the night." I grinned, and they all grinned back. It was like a rapid fire round now. "Beverly, I dare you to stand up and twerk for 30 seconds like I did" Angela said smiling. Beverly didn't even hesitate as she got up and twerked like a pro. I didn't even realize how good she was as I watched her firm ass jiggle around like jello. I wanted to get up and squeeze it right there so badly, but once again I held myself back, biting my lip. When Beverly was finished, she turned to Hannah and said "I dare you to take off your pajama bottoms" Hannah looked down, hesitated, and slid her shorts down without a word. She had a matching white lace panties as well, and I noticed they were a bit wet. She turned to me and said "I dare you to take off your underwear and show us your cock" I was gonna say that I wasn't part of the only dares thing, but I didn't care. I slid my underwear and proudly presented my manhood to the three girls. My cock slapped my stomach as it was revealed, eager for some action. I watched the girls as they just stared at my erection, 7 inches in length, as it twitched, wanting to do anything to receive pleasure. Turning to Angela, I said "I dare you to take off your yoga pants and let me squeeze your ass" Uncomfortably, she took off her yoga pants and turned around so she was on her stomach and nodded. She had on a nice black panty, and it revealed most of her large ass, which I was hoping for. I lunged forward and grabbed her thick butt, squeezing and massaging it. It felt like dough, and I kneaded it for what seemed to me like an hour. When I was satisfied, I got up and sat back down at my spot, and Angela did as well, a bit red in the cheeks. She looked at Hannah and said "I dare you to take off your bra and let Ethan suck on your nipple" Hannah looked at her then at me, a bit taken aback. I for one liked where this was going, but I don't know what Hannah felt. But suddenly, she said "Sure, whatever. I'm not gonna lose this just cause of a stupid dare." She reached behind her and undid her bra. As she brought it off her chest, her boobs jiggled a little bit. They had certainly grown a lot since the last time I saw them. She got up and walked over to the couch. "Come on, baby Ethan, mommy has your milk!" She said giggling, grasping her tit and waving it around. She couldn't really grasp much, as she was an A, almost B cup, but she still had something to grab. I was in awe. I had never seen this side of Hannah before, and I had definitely never thought I would be sucking on her nipples. I was gonna tell her that milk is only produced while pregnant, but now definitely wasn't the time for being a nerd. I crawled over to the couch and climbed on. She slowly lowered herself on top of me and I got a taste of her nipple. As I suckled on her tit, she started to moan a little and bit her lip. I flicked it with my tongue which made her take a sharp breath. After suckling for a minute or two, Hannah gave a little tug, and I released her nipple and she went back to her spot on the floor. I noticed Beverly was the only one who hadn't taken anything off yet. "Beverly, I dare you to strip for me all the way until you're naked!" I told her. She blushed immediately, but surprisingly got up without a word. She walked over to me and started taking off her clothes, but in a way I had never seen her act before. She took off her shirt very slowly, locked eye to eye with me the whole time. She turned around and stuck her ass in my face as she slid off her shorts. I drooled as I noticed the very sexy red lace bra and panties she was wearing, and she turned around once more. Checking herself out, she whispered "You like what you see?". I nodded, and the most I could make out was "Urg…blug…mhmmm…". I was in utter disbelief that I was going to see my crush naked with no effort at all. She smirked, and sat down on my lap with her back towards me. "Wanna help?" She asked. My hands shook as I clumsily undid her bra and she slip them off and slowly turned around, grinning. My jaw dropped as I witnessed the most perfect pair of breasts I had ever seen. My cock bulged against her ass, which I was caressing with one hand. My other hand trembled as it seemed to magnetize toward her breast. I looked up at her, silently asking for permission. She smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe I was about to touch my first pair of boobs ever, and my crush's boobs too. My hand came from her ass and lined up with my other hand, and they reached forward and grabbed her boobs. She let out a soft moan as I squeezed and jiggled her boobs. I was completely mesmerized as I felt them up, and didn't even notice Beverly slowly sliding off her panties. I glanced down and did what seemed to be a quadruple take. I was looking at my crush's perfectly shaved vagina, bare and smooth. I could feel the pussy juices seeping out of it, as she slightly dry humped the side of my dick, moaning as she did so. My dick was under a lot of pleasure too, and I was moaning in unison with her. One of my hands found their way to her vagina, and started slowly rubbing it and slipping a finger inside. She moaned louder and louder, until Hannah said "WELL ARE WE GONNA PLAY OR ARE YOU TWO GONNA FUCK EACH OTHER?!". This snapped me back to reality, and I saw Hannah and Angela staring at us, blushing. "Oh…uh…sorry…heheh…got a little carried away there…." Beverly said awkwardly, blushing. She got up and sat back down, and gave us a clear view of her vagina staining the carpet as her pussy slowly leaked juices all over the floor. "Now, Beverly, ask someone to do a dare" She thought for a few seconds, looked at Hannah, and said "I dare you to lick Angela's vagina". Hannah stared at Angela, who stared back. Both of them probably didn't wanna do this, but they didn't want to have to drink the smoothie either. Hannah sighed "Alright…" She said, crawling over to Angela who was sliding off her black panties. She spread open her legs and I saw the second vagina of the night. Hers wasn't shaved completely, but was shaved in a triangle type way. She noticed me staring at her exposed pussy and spread open the lips a little so I could see more. Hannah bent down over her vagina, hesitated, and gave it a small lick. Angela started to moan and let out little "Oh!"s as Hannah licked her pussy like a Popsicle. This I couldn't resist. I secretly took a video of this whole scene on my phone for personal uses if you know what I mean. Suddenly, Angela let out a massive "OHHHHHH!" as she orgasmed, her vagina was like a river, pussy juices flowing all over Hannah and onto the carpet. She convulsed a little, and then relaxed. "Wow…." She sighed, as Hannah sat back down into her position on the floor, wiping pussy juice off of her face.


End file.
